Let Me Fall For You
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Oliver Queen's guilt over Tommy's death was slowly taking him apart piece by piece but when Felicity visits him one night can she make him see there are things to live for? Set at the end of 2x01 and through Season 2.


**Hello everyone, I had this idea after watching the first episode of Season 2 of Arrow and seeing how much chemistry there is between the two of them. I'd like to dedicate this fic to my bestie and sis dede94e who knew about this as soon as I had the idea, love ya. I do not own any rights to Arrow or its characters; they rightfully belong to Mort Weisinger, George Papp, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

The Queen Manor was silent, with the exception of the flickering orange flames crackling into life as they licked and devoured the wooden logs in the fireplace. Oliver sat in the black leather armchair, his silhouette reflecting from the light of the fire onto the walls, cutting a lonely figure. His deep blue eyes were motionless, staring into the flames which almost danced before his eyes while he raised the glass of whiskey in his hand to his lips and took a drink. The amber liquid scorched as it made its way down his throat.

The silence of the Manor seemed to envelope him like a thick, almost suffocating blanket while he reflected on the day's events, three words that one of the members of the copycat group of vigilantes known as 'The Hoods' had said to him when he was dangling to his impending death before Oliver had pulled him to safety whirred around in his mind, almost as though it was a broken record forever on repeat.

_You're a killer._

Tommy had uttered the same thing when he had found out that Oliver was the vigilante. Tommy. His friend, his brother. Oliver had kept his life as the vigilante from him to protect him, but it had cost his life in the end, a life he'd tried in vain to save when the earthquake shattered The Glades. The silent tears fell onto his white shirt staining it; Oliver disregarded them while he wondered if he'd made the right choice – taking the mantle of being the protector of Starling City, the Green Arrow.

It was his burden to bear, he knew that he had to right the wrongs he'd committed and perhaps over time it would bring him some form of peace.

_Maybe._

Staring into the flames, Oliver never heard the front door open or close. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was oblivious to the fact at that moment; someone could have entered his home to kill him. But that was not and would never be the case not when the person who had entered was Felicity Smoak.

Felicity understood Oliver better than anyone, even Diggle at times, Oliver himself knew this was true but he never let on, due to the silent bond of respect they had formed between them. The silent bond of respect which could crumble into nothing, depending on what would happen after she had spoken to him.

The moment her black heels clicked on the wooden flooring of the living room, Oliver broke out of his thoughts to glance at her, an unreadable expression on his face as she walked towards him before he turned back to the flames, fixated on them once more. It almost seemed like he was trying to find answers, but to what neither of them knew.

"Why are you here, Felicity?" His voice was clipped, but she could hear the mixture of sadness and weariness beneath the façade of him already acting like there was nothing wrong.

"I came to see if you were alright after what happened today," she answered, standing a few steps away, watching him. She didn't see any point in sitting, knowing he may ask her to leave at any moment but he hadn't, not yet.

"I'm fine."

_Now it's either make or break time, _she thought as she inhaled a breath to calm her nerves before she said, "No, you're not fine at all, Oliver, and we both know it."

He turned to look at her, his piercing blue eyes meeting her emerald green ones as he regarded her for a moment, before he nodded, whether it was out of acceptance or defeat, she didn't know.

Sighing and not leaving her gaze he said, "It's my burden to bear, and yet a part of me still isn't sure if I'm doing the right thing. I wish I'd stayed on the island… away from all this."

"Oliver," she started, her eyes and voice full of sympathy for him, she didn't want him to keep this burden of his to himself as she continued, "… you can't let your demons control your life, you are facing them now by the fact your back in Starling City, your home. Maybe you can't see that yet, but you will in time, as you will heal in time."

Facing his demons perhaps, but healing? He didn't know if he would ever fully heal and yet here Felicity was, standing in front of him, comforting him somehow. She was there because she cared, she'd always cared even when he'd overlooked her time and time again. Felicity Smoak was the woman who honestly loved Oliver for who he was even with his flaws, they didn't matter to her, but he did.

"You need to let someone in, Oliver."

"I can't. It's best that I deal with these things on my own. I've let people in before, let them get close, and the people I care about and love either get hurt or killed because of it. I can't… not again."

Ignoring his answer which was almost like a foreboding warning that she would not heed, Felicity walked towards the chair he sat in before reaching out and touching his face. Oliver's breath hitched at the contact of her warm, gentle hand and yet he didn't shy away from her touch, instead he moved into it. She knew it was a risk what she was about to say but she knew that if she didn't she'd regret it more than if he rebuked her. "Bottling your feelings up won't help, Oliver, it'll just make you feel worse and you don't need that. Let someone in, Oliver, trust me."

He looked at her then, truly looked at her and she couldn't help but gasp quietly at the intenseness of his blue eyed gaze. It didn't faze her though, his eyes were almost encouraging her to say the words that she knew deep down he needed to hear.

"Let me help you, Oliver, let me in," she said in a hushed tone, while her eyes spoke volumes.

Oliver nodded his acceptance as he replied, "Alright, Felicity." There was no use in fighting it anymore; if he let her she would be his saving grace, the angel in the small shred of light that wanted to save him from the blackness that wanted to drown him. The look in her eyes told him that she'd help, that he wasn't alone now and her touch comforted. Putting the glass down, he put his hand over hers, holding her hand to his face while he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you for this," he said, cupping her face with his free hand which sent ripples of electricity through her body while her heartbeat was fast. Her green eyes wandered from his stare which had almost captivated her to wander down to his lips, they were tempting but she couldn't could she? She had no time to decide her next move when Oliver broke the contact suddenly, only for him to stand and face her, their bodies' inches apart, the tension between them thick.

He cupped her face in his hands as he looked at her before his gaze wandered to her plump lips then back to her eyes. Oliver didn't know why but he needed to feel something else other than the comfort she gave him. It was the one thing he didn't feel he deserved but which she would give to him gladly, love. He brushed his lips against hers, feeling the softness of her lips beneath his as she reciprocated it.

Her lips melded against his, her eyes fluttering closed as she took a minute to realise they were really kissing and it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Her hands slipped around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. His body felt firm and solid as a rock against hers and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she melted into him.

They kissed gently, their lips brushing against each other until Oliver's tongue slipped out to test the barrier, pressing against the seam of her lips seeking entrance inside. She moaned and allowed him entrance which he gladly took, probing and exploring her mouth, tasting how sweet she was, intoxicatingly so until she responded. Her tongue danced around his, tasting the smokiness of the whiskey on his tongue. Oliver hummed contentedly, the noise reverberating up through his chest while his hands were lost in her blonde hair, caressing.

When they broke apart for air, they looked at each other, words not needed at that moment because their eyes said all they needed. Her hands moved down over the front of his crisp, white shirt, feeling his muscled chest expand with every breath he took. Oliver watched her, not being able to take his eyes off her while his hands found themselves wandering down her back to her waist, stroking her sides in slow, intimate circles to which she couldn't help but release a quiet, breathy moan at.

Felicity undid the buttons on his shirt slow and precisely with her nimble fingers until she pushed it off his broad shoulders, letting it land on the floor. Oliver's chiselled chest rose and fell with each breath he took watching Felicity explore with her hands, touching and caressing every scar from each fight he'd participated in either as himself or the vigilante. A groan escaped his lips at her touch, stoking the flames inside of him, her touch setting his skin alight, and for once it felt good. When she saw the new bruises he'd received from his fight with 'The Hoods' she bent down and kissed each one on his side gently.

"Felicity…" her name fell off his lips in a whisper, watching as she continued kissing each scar in turn while she moved back up his chest until she was face to face with him.

That was the moment Oliver truly smiled and her heart warmed at the sight, not seeing him like that in a long time, it seemed like he was truly happy and it was because of her. Pulling her flush against his body, she moaned when she felt his clear arousal nudge against her skirt while his mouth crashed against hers, kissing her deeply. With Felicity comfortable with her hands around his neck, he carried her in his strong, muscular arms out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind them, he broke the kiss to set her down on her feet. She smiled at him and took her glasses off, walking over to the bedside table to put them there. When she turned around, Oliver was standing there looking at her. Never leaving his gaze, Felicity lifted her black top over her head and let it drop onto the floor. Oliver drank the image of her in, she was beautiful. Stepping closer so that their bodies were touching, he pushed her hair back and softly kissed her neck. Felicity couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch while he continued the trail of kisses slowly down her neck and then to her shoulders when he unhooked her bra before dropping it on the floor. Her breasts heaved and she gasped in pleasure as his hands caressed them.

"Oh… Oliver…"

His hands moved down to her white pencil skirt, unzipping it so that it pooled around her feet allowing her to step out of it, leaving her in just a pair of black, lace panties.

She looked at him, while her hands mirrored his actions, unbuckling the belt of his trousers before pulling them and his boxers which were restricting him down. His long, hard shaft was already erect and he groaned when she stroked him which made him shiver.

They fell into the king size bed, wrapped up in each other while Oliver pulled the plush, silk sheets over their bodies, as they kissed and caressed each other, exploring.

She was there in his arms, his shelter from the storm inside of him, her love for him making it dissipate. Oliver broke the kiss, his lips going to her neck, a trail of sweet, hot kisses wandering down slowly while Felicity gasped and moaned enjoying his touch. His mouth soon found her breasts, taking one into his mouth; his tongue circling around the nipple till it was hard before releasing it. He licked and nipped the smooth flesh before moving to the other and doing the same.

Oliver continued to worship her body as he kissed down her toned stomach to between her legs. Felicity met his gaze for a moment, knowing what he was about to do, give her extreme pleasure. She was already wet from his earlier ministrations, her essence soaking her panties as he kissed and licked her inner thigh, his stubble grazing her skin. Her head fell back into the pillows while her hands pushed his head further into her as he tore the lace off with his teeth, leaving her bare to him.

His tongue stroked the seam of her, tasting her essence on his tongue before plundering inside, the strokes of his tongue skilfully slow at first almost teasing her clit while she moaned and writhed on the bed, arching up against him, to give him more access.

"Oh… Oliver… don't stop… oh… god…" She breathed heavily as the strokes of his tongue on her clit were soft then hard, altering the speed each time which was ecstasy filled torture for her. She knew if he continued this way it would drive her over the edge to an explosive orgasm. She was surprised, however when he stopped and moved up her body to kiss her deeply, sharing her essence with her in the kiss.

Their hands entwined for a moment, their gaze locking when his hard shaft that had been nudging almost teasingly against her entrance finally slid inside her, joining them as one. Oliver watched, groaning when a soft moan escaped Felicity's lips at the feel of his long and hard shaft inside of her. She clenched her walls around him for a moment before he withdrew only to slide back inside again. Her hands went to his strong shoulders, holding on tightly as he began to thrust into her in a slow rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust with the arching of her body and the grinding of her hips against his, driving him deeper inside.

"Felicity… you're so perfect… and… ahhh… wet…" he murmured between kisses while she continued to moan.

"Ohhh… Oliver… your big… oh god… so big and oh so good…" she gasped as he thrust into the hilt, they breathed heavily as they made love in his bed. Oliver soon began to drive into her with long, powerful thrusts, each time she clenched around his member while her finely manicured nails dug into his shoulders.

Nibbling his lip she whispered, "Faster… Oliver… I can't… hold on much longer… I need... you…"

He groaned and growled, turned on by her nails digging into his shoulders he picked up the pace, moving faster inside her, panting. His muscles constricted and relaxed while the bed banged against the wall from their combined movements.

"Yes… Oliver… oh yes…"

"Felicity… ahhhh…" Every time she clenched around him was torture, she made him want to explode he was so close, but he continued his thrusts, both of them moaning and panting together until he hit her g-spot and she screamed as her orgasm took hold of her and she shook beneath him.

"YES… YES… OLIVER… OHHH!"

She clenched around him, milking him until he roared his release, shouting her name as he came hard inside of her with one then two more erratic thrusts before collapsing onto her, spent while he still pulsed inside of her from the aftershocks, their bodies' slick with sweat.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin before pulling back to look at her. The way her green eyes sparkled with wonderment and love was the same that mirrored in his.

They kissed slowly, their tongues enveloping each other's mouths before Oliver broke it to murmur, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, stroking his back tenderly.

"Loving me when I don't deserve it," he answered, stroking a stray lock of hair out of her face as she cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"You do deserve it, Oliver, and I do love you, I always will and I'm going to be here whenever you need me."

She kissed him gently, when they broke apart he tried to speak to tell her how he felt about her, but she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"You don't need to say it if you don't want to, I can see how you feel in your eyes."

He nodded and sighed, rolling them over so that she was laid on his chest with his arms around her.

"We can talk about things in the morning," Felicity stated, stifling a yawn as she cuddled into him while stroking his chest, her fingers tracing patterns over his skin.

"Yes, we will, Felicity. Things have changed between us."

The lull of his steady heartbeat was making her fall asleep but before she gave in she kissed him once more.

He knew when she laid her head back down and her breathing evening out that she had finally fallen asleep, his guardian angel in his arms. That was what she was to him and he didn't know what he would do without her now. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he said quietly, "I love you, Felicity Smoak." It was true he did love her and he would tell her properly tomorrow, but for now he would join her in the bliss that was sleep and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


End file.
